Pero Me Acuerdo de Tí
by Aline Malfoy
Summary: Depois de Gina ter sofrido muito com Harry, agora ela lembra de tudo. Ta uma porcaria né? Leiam a song, acho que ficou legal. Estou pensando em escrever uma fic dessa song, mandem comentário. ENVOLVE D/G, novidade!


Pero me Acuerdo de Tí / Mas me lembro de você  
  
Aquele dia. Nunca irei me esquecer daquele dia.  
  
Quando estava indo pra casa, pra nossa casa, te dar a noticia que foi o único motivo, naquele dia, que me fez continuar viva.  
  
Lembro-me perfeitamente bem, quando entrei em casa. Sentia o sorriso que estava em meu rosto, sentia me feliz, completa.  
  
Procurei você por todo lugar, era pra você estar me esperando, mas não, você não estava, e com certeza, naquela hora, nem se lembrava de mim.  
  
O único lugar da nossa enorme casa que não procurei foi no nosso quarto.  
  
"Com certeza deve estar descansando" _pensei comigo mesma, não deixando de sorrir.  
  
Não tinha porque não sorrir, estava realizada.  
  
Qual mulher não ficaria depois que descobre que está grávida.  
  
Mas você, você conseguiu desmanchar meu sorriso, você conseguiu apagar a minha alegria, você conseguiu acabar com meu dia, com minha vida.  
  
Lembro-me exatamente como foi, estava pensando em te acordar e dizer que estava grávida e toda hora imaginava seus olhos verdes brilhando pra mim.  
  
Mas não foi como imaginei, quando entrei naquele quarto, não sei como agüentei ficar de pé.  
  
Vi você com ela, na nossa cama, na nossa casa, fazendo coisas que imaginava que só fazia comigo, e eu boba e fútil acreditava que você era o marido perfeito.  
  
A única coisa que fiz naquele momento foi ficar parada, não me mexia, eu não conseguia. Você acabou com todos os meus sentidos.  
  
Parada ali, apenas olhando você deitado com ela, abraçado, e sem roupas, me fez embrulhar o estomago e sentir meu coração se contrair em uma dor imensa.  
  
E eu ali olhando a cena que nunca sai da minha memória.  
  
De repente você abri os seus olhos verdes, assustados, e encontra os meus castanhos, marejados, e a tristeza que transbordava dos meus olhos.  
  
Você sai da cama, assustado. Acordando a "queridinha" que estava ao seu lado.  
  
Flashback  
  
_Gina, calma não é o que você está pensando.  
  
_Eu não estou pensando em nada Harry, estou vendo. Eu acreditei em você toda a minha vida, e agora você está ai, com ela. _gritou Gina apontando pra Cho Chang que estava sentada, enrolada nos lençóis, apenas observando.  
  
_Calma, Gina. Fica calma.  
  
_Calma? Você me pede calma. Eu não sei como que agüentei isso tudo até agora.  
  
_Gina me escuta, eu te amo...  
  
_Se você me amasse de verdade não iria ficar se agarrando com a Chang.  
  
_Eu te amo, Gina. Mais que tudo. _disse Harry, com os olhos implorando.  
  
_ENTÃO ENGULA ESSE AMOR QUE VOCÊ TEM POR MIM. ME ESQUECE, NUNCA MAIS APAREÇA NA MINHA FRENTE.  
  
Gina foi até o armário, não se importando com os dois que estavam nus na sua frente, e pegou todas as suas roupas e colocou em uma mala. Pegou também suas fotos.  
  
_Toma, dê isso pra ela, fique com ela. _gritou Gina jogando a aliança de casamento no chão.  
  
Harry ficou sem palavras, vendo Gina jogando a aliança.  
  
Gina foi arrastando sua mala até a porta do quarto, se virou para Harry, que estava arrependido, e disse:  
  
_E peça um filho pra ela também. Porque o MEU filho não tem pai, pro MEU filho o pai dele está MORTO. Assim como o amor que eu sentia por você.  
  
Harry arregalou os olhos. Gina estava grávida, de um filho dele.  
  
Harry correu atrás dela, mas era tarde demais, ela já tinha ido embora.  
  
Fim do Flashback  
  
Mesmo depois de tudo isso que te disse, você continuou a me procurar.  
  
Sempre estava indo na casa dos meus pais, querendo falar comigo.  
  
Minha família nem imaginava o que realmente aconteceu. Se imaginarem, relações cortadas.  
  
Eu ia me agüentando como podia, tinha uma pessoa dentro de mim que não tinha culpa de nada. Ela não podia arcar com as conseqüências do que você fez.  
  
Até hoje isso não sai da minha memória, ficou dentro de mim, e acho que vai ficar, pra sempre.  
  
Quis me vingar de você, acabar com a sua vida, como você acabou com a minha. Mas não cheguei tão baixo a ponto de fazer algo desse gênero. Você teve a sua vingança.  
  
A minha depressão foi tão grande que o filho que esperava e eu corriam riscos de vida.  
  
Até que um dia, perdi o motivo que me fazia continuar viva. Perdi o MEU filho. Com apenas dois meses de gravidez, eu perdi a razão do meu viver, por sua causa.  
  
Você acabou perdendo. Perdeu o filho, que você dizia que também era seu, perdeu sua família, amigos, e perdeu seu titulo de "O Menino-que- Sobreviveu".  
  
Contei a historia pra minha família, claro, não podia mais esconder nada. O que eles fizeram foi jogar em cima de você todo o ódio que eles sentiam.  
  
Você mereceu.  
  
Harry Potter que tinha a vida perfeita perdeu tudo. Perdeu a única família que tinha, a minha, que dividi com você. Perdeu seus melhores amigos, nem Hermione, que era sua melhor amiga, conseguiu te perdoar. Meus amigos quase te mataram. Você perdeu o seu titulo de "O Menino-que-Sobreviveu" nos jornais, pra ganhar o titulo de " Harry Potter, o traidor ".  
  
Você bem que mereceu, pois traiu todo o mundo mágico, com o seu jeito bonzinho de ser.  
  
Agora que não tinha mais filho pra criar, agora que não tinha mais nada que me segurasse aqui, decidi acabar com a minha vida, acabando também com as lembranças daquele dia.  
  
Esse foi mais um motivo pra minha família te odiar.  
  
Mas algo, ou melhor, alguém, me impediu novamente, alguém que eu nunca imaginaria obedecer. Alguém que foi o que me fez continuar viva até hoje.  
  
E nele sei que posso confiar, e sei que ele está me esperando, de braços abertos.  
  
Agora estou indo pra casa, sorrindo, mas com uma certa tristeza no olhar, por estar lembrando que já passei por isso, exatamente igual.  
  
Grávida, indo pra casa contar a noticia pro namorado. Ele não é meu marido, mas age como um, pois eu sei que ele está me esperando, ao contrário de você. Que nem se lembrava de mim.  
  
Ahora que ya mi vida se encuentra normal / Agora que minha vida já se encontra normal  
  
Que tengo en casa quien sueña con verme llegar / Que tenho em casa quem sonha com me ver chegar  
  
Ahora puedo decir que me encuentro de pie / Agora posso dizer que me encontro de pé  
  
Ahora que me va muy bien / Agora que estou muito bem  
  
Ahora que con el tiempo logré superar / Agora que com o tempo consegui superar Aquel amor que por poco me llega a matar / Aquele amor que por pouco me chega a matar  
  
Ahora ya no hay más dolor / Agora já não há mais dor  
  
Ahora al fin vuelvo a seu yo / Agora no fim volto a ser eu  
  
Entro em casa, feliz, procurando meu namorado pela casa toda.  
  
A cada cômodo que entrava, vinham as lembranças daquele maldito dia.  
  
Já estava começando a ficar com medo, de acontecer tudo de novo. Ficava com uma certa insegurança, medo. Uma sensação horrível dentro de mim.  
  
Procurei na minha enorme casa, e não o encontrava. E mais lembranças vinham em minha mente, e junto delas, o medo.  
  
Decido procurar no quarto, que foi o único lugar que não procurei.  
  
Dessa vez estava diferente. Quando fui te procurar pela casa, estava feliz sorrindo. Agora estou triste e me preparando para qualquer coisa que pudesse ver, com muito receio.  
  
Finalmente cheguei em frente ao meu quarto, a porta fechada. E de novo a sensação de medo e tristeza me invade.  
  
Medo por ver outra vez a cena que nunca mais gostaria de presenciar. E tristeza por lembrar o que aconteceu há alguns anos atrás.  
  
E também me lembro de você, e toda a minha alegria acaba. Meu sorriso se desmancha, perco a vida.  
  
Não sofro por não estar com você. Sofro por ter perdido o MEU filho, por sua causa.  
  
Perdi o MEU filho, que o próprio pai matou com sua infantilidade. Você que foi considerado o menino que salvou a vida de muitos bruxos, agora é o assassino do meu filho.  
  
E não só eu apenas que te considero assim, o mundo bruxo todo ficou sabendo do ocorrido, e nem ao menos quis saber sua versão, te consideraram assassino.  
  
Perdi MEU filho por sua causa. E agora estou grávida novamente, em frente a porta do meu quarto e do meu namorado, lembrando de tudo, e a insegurança me dominando.  
  
Meu namorado que quase matou muitas pessoas inocentes foi o único de todo o mundo, que conseguiu salvar minha vida, antes que cometesse alguma loucura.  
  
Minha família e amigos agradecem a ele infinitamente. Quando não agradecem em palavras, agradecem com o olhar. Olhando pra ele que está sempre ao meu lado. E ele sempre sorri com esse gesto, olhando pra mim, sorrindo também.  
  
Contando assim, minha vida é perfeita. Tenho o homem que amo comigo, ele me ama da mesma maneira, e agora com mais um filho.  
  
Mas sempre fico chateada quando me lembro de você. E sabe o que ele faz? Me abraça, e na maioria das vezes, chora comigo.  
  
Não sente raiva por me lembrar de você, pois sabe que o que lembro foi o que você deixou dentro de mim.  
  
Ele sim me ama de verdade.  
  
Reunindo toda a coragem possível, abro a porta do quarto, já com um sorriso, e imaginando os olhos cinzas e acolhedores de Draco Malfoy me olhando, e feliz com a noticia.  
  
Respiro fundo antes de empurrar a porta.  
  
Eu o encontro deitado na nossa cama, dormindo, abraçado com nosso primeiro filho, recém nascido há quatro meses atrás.  
  
Olhando para o que encontro na minha frente. Draco Malfoy, a quem eu sempre odiei, abraçado com nosso filho. As duas pessoas que, agora, mais amo no mundo, juntas em uma cena emocionante.  
  
Eu fui boba mais uma vez. Em acreditar que ele, que salvou minha vida, iria acabar com ela. Ele nunca faria isso, não dentro da nossa própria casa. E mesmo fora, ele nunca faria, ele me ama e ama o filho que tem, e não quer fazer nada que possa me magoar, para não me perder. Ao contrario de você.  
  
Brigo comigo mesma por achar que ele também iria fazer isso comigo. Mas você me deu essa tristeza e insegurança que vai me acompanhar sempre.  
  
Brigo comigo mesma por não acreditar no meu namorado, que exerce sua função melhor que qualquer marido.  
  
Brigo comigo mesma por achar que ele vai chegar tão baixo, a ponto de deitar com outra na minha cama, na minha casa, e com um bebê no quarto ao lado.  
  
Você, Harry Potter, me deu toda a insegurança do mundo.  
  
Nunca imaginaria que Draco Malfoy iria me dar a vida, e você tira-la de mim, eu pensei ao contrário. Mas a historia se reverteu.  
  
E agora estou aqui vendo no meu quarto, da minha casa, o meu namorado com meu filho.  
  
Estou vendo a cena que fornece o maior sorriso da minha vida, e esquecendo do passado obscuro daquele dia, que você, por uma infantilidade, cometeu.  
  
Agora estou muito melhor depois de ver essa cena.  
  
Draco me devolveu a vida, a alegria, e agora, acaba de me devolver a confiança.  
  
Não tenho mais receios, ele me transmite algo que agora percebo que você nunca passou. Amor de verdade.  
  
E agora o que eu faço é ir para a cama junto dele e do meu filho, deitar-me com ele, sorrir e dormir, já sabendo a reação que ele terá quando descobrir que estou grávida, e que novamente devolveram o meu sorriso, me devolveram a vida.  
  
Que a Gina Weasley que Harry Potter destruiu está de volta.  
  
Quando Draco Malfoy acordar, ele vai perceber que novamente volto a ser eu.  
  
Pero me acuerdo de ti / Mas me lembro de você  
  
Y outra vez pierdo la calma / E outra vez perco a calma  
  
Pero me acuerdo de ti / Mas me lembro de você  
  
Y se me desgarra el alma / E minha alma se rasga  
  
Pero me acuerdo de ti / Mas me lembro de você  
  
Y se borra mi sonrisa / E se apaga meu sorriso  
  
Pero me acuerdo de ti / Mas me lembro de você  
  
Y mi mundo se hace trizas / E meu mundo se faz em pedaços Ahora que mi futuro comienza a brillar / Agora que meu futuro começa a brilhar  
  
Ahora que me han devuelto la seguridad / Agora que me devolveram a segurança  
  
Ahora ya no hay más dolor / Agora já não há mais dor Ahora al fin vuelvo a ser yo / Agora no fim volto a ser eu  
  
Nota da Autora Repararam que eu amo fazer fics e songs com os três? Me deu a doida e fiz essa. E gostaria muito que comentassem, por favor, comentário é a alma do negocio. Hehehe. Essa fic não tem nada a ver com a fic Triangulo Amoroso, e com a song Tem Coisas que a Gente não Tira do Coração. PELO O AMOR DE DEUS, COMENTÁRIOS! Estou pensando escrever a fic da song, o que acham? 


End file.
